


No more late night streaming

by Imnotafan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angale is a mom, Brigitte is really tired, F/F, Fluff, Hana doesn't know what a sleep schedule is, These are great tags, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotafan/pseuds/Imnotafan
Summary: Hana Song, world-famous meka-pilot, gaming champion, and streamer. She had it all. She was a hero, celebrity, famous esports player, and an inspiration for all girls who wanted to go pro in gaming. She had everything.The only thing she didn't have was sleep.
Relationships: Brigitte Lindholm/Hana "D.Va" Song
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	No more late night streaming

Hana Song, world-famous meka-pilot, gaming champion, and streamer. She had it all. She was a hero, celebrity, famous esports player, and an inspiration for all girls who wanted to go pro in gaming. She had everything.

The only thing she didn't have was sleep.

The last couple of days she had been streaming for her fans while staying at the watchpoint Gibraltar base. Everything from the meka base had been transported over here so Hana could feel more at home.

Han streamed several different games. Mario kart and super smash bros with the entire crew back in Busan. She streamed some meka guardian five and 16-bit hero. Now she was streaming a horror game from back in the days when Reinhardt was born.

Until dawn still had good graphics despite being fifty years old, which is why Hana liked it so much. She had played the game several times, so she could focus more on her chat than the actual game itself.

Currently, it was two in the morning and the only person that would be awake at this time would be Angela.

Angela had heard Hana was screwing up her sleep schedule for streaming. Angela had warned her several times over to think of herself instead of the fans, they can always wait.

"Okay, mom." is how Hana responded.

Angela sighed, but she did warn Hana the next time she caught Hana streaming late, there would be consequences.

Hana didn't heed the warning. Now she'll pay the price.

Angela was walking back from the break room with a cup of coffee in her hands when she noticed a flicker of light coming from under Hana's room. A frown quickly crossed the doctor's face.

Angela pulled out her all-access card and swiped it. The door swished open and there was Hana streaming some crazy horror game on one monitor and the chat blowing up on the other monitor.

"Hana Song, what have I told you about late-night streaming?" Angela says in a stern manner.

Hana didn't bat an eye, but she did respond. "Oh, hold on one-second guys, mama Angela is about to lecture me, B-R-B!"

B-R-B was quickly written on the stream. Hana muted her mic and turned her attention to The doctor. "I know what you're going to say, but I'm almost done with the stream. I'll get off soon."

Angela wasn't buying it. She crossed her arms like any mother figure would and raised a brow. "I'm getting Brigitte."

Hana's eyes widened with fear. "Now hold on there doc, you don't have to be so irrational."

Angela was having none of it. The doctor quickly left the room. Hana hopped back on her computer and unmuted her mic.

"Guys, I only have a limited amount of time before I die, I just want to let you all know that you guys are literally the best chat ever, any other chat sucks hard ass. None of you are invited to my funeral though, sorry that's a private party, VIP only." Hana says in a fake 'I'm going to die at any moment' voice. A fake panic.

The swishing of the door reopening and closing catches Hana's attention. In walked Brigitte little kitty slippers on her feet, shorts, and a tank top. Her muscles bulged as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, shit," Hana muttered. She faced her camera. "Everyone listen, The person who is about to kill me is Brigitte Lindholm. My own girlfriend is about to murder me."

Brigitte rolled her eyes and came walking into view of the camera. "Hej, everyone, I'm not here to murder anyone, that's illegal. I'm simply here to take my lovely girlfriend off to bed."

Hana slapped hands on the table and pointed at Brigitte, who had a small smirk on her lips."That's what she wants you guys to think, but she'll murder me as soon as the camera is turned off."

Brigitte shook her head. "Hana, I think everyone is gushing over you and me being in the same room to care about if you die or not."

It was, in fact, true. Everyone was to busy saying hello Brigitte or sending little heart emotes in the chat, or asking about their sex life. Both of them choose to ignore those kinds of questions.

Brigitte kissed Hana on the cheek. "Come on, say good night, so we can go to bed."

Hana frowned and crossed her arms. "What's in it for me?"

Brigitte thought. "I'll give you extra cuddles, and make you your favorite pancakes."

Everyone in the chat was telling Hana to take the deal. Hana, of course, took the deal.

Hana sat down, and gave a proper tonight to everyone in the chat, both in English and Korean. She bowed and waved tonight to everyone before going offline.

The room quickly became pitch black as everything powered down. Hana felt herself being swept off her feet.

"Thank the gods, I thought you'd never get off," Brigitte dropped her kind little mask. Brigitte did not like being woken up at an ungodly hour in the night. She hated it, but she didn't want to make a bad impression on the people that watched Hana's stream.

"You know, the bed is really lonely at night," Brigitte says, sadness dripping off her lips. "I wish you wouldn't stream for so long. It's not good for you and I miss you in my arms."

Hana sighed and reached up to kiss Brigitte on the cheek. "I'm sorry, babe. Let me make it up to you."

Brigitte raised a brow. "Oh, yeah? How?"

"Well, I was thinking of a nice little date in town or on the beach. I spend the next couple of nights in your room where you can get all the little cuddles you want." Hana paused. "And more, if you want?" The korean winked seductively.

As much as Brigitte didn't want to admit she wanted to do a little more than just cuddle and snuggle in bed, she wasn't going to outright tell that to Hana now. She's too tired for that, so the cuddling is all she has for tonight.

"How about we just cuddle for tonight and go from there, okay?" Brigitte says as the couple slips into the swedes room, Brigitte sets Hana down on her own two feet.

Hana paused for a second. "So you'd want to have sex with me at some point."

Brigitte let a little squeak. "No!"

Hana smirked. She knew what she was doing to the swede and was enjoying it. The whole situation puts Brigitte in a corner now, and she does not like that.

"I mean... I don't know... can we just get in the bed and think about this later?" Brigitte pleaded as she flopped into bed, face in the pillow.

Hana rolled her eyes at her adorable Swedish girlfriend. Hana gently laid on top of Brigitte and weakly threw the blanket over both of them. Their backs were against each other.

"Thanks,"

The two lay like that for a few minutes until Hana speaks up. "This is an interesting sex position."

Brigitte burstes into laughter. "What?!"

Hana smiled. Hearing Brigitte gives a hearty laugh never fails to put a smile on the Korean's face. She simply loved that sound.

Hana finally rolled off Brigitte and snuggled up close to the giant swede. Brigitte turned on her side and pulled Hana into a hug. Hana fitting nicely under her chin, arms wrapped around her waist.

Brigitte presses a kiss on top of Hana's head. "You shouldn't stream so late, it's going to mess your sleep schedule."

Hana tried to bury herself deeper into Brigitte's warmth. "My sleep schedule is already messed up."

"Well, you're going to mess it up even more."

Hana pouted. "You're not making a very good argument."

Brigitte sighed. "Look, Hana. I love you and I care very deeply about you, and, to be honest, you terrible in the morning after a stream," Hana frowned and opened her mouth to object what Brig had said about her, but the swede was one step ahead of her and put a finger on her lips. "I still love you, no matter what you look like, but you look like a skeleton had crawled out of its own grave after your streams. You look like you're sick or something. You can't keep doing this to yourself. Please, Hana, be reasonable."

Hana was quiet for a moment or so. She loved Brigitte, a lot, but she also loved her fans. They are what made Hana, D.va. They are what helped her grow besides having good skill at video games. Her fans have always been there to support her, through thick and thin.

"They're my fans, Brigitte. I owe them a lot." Han says gently. "I can't just leave them."

The swede shook her head. "I'm not asking you to leave them, I'm asking you to not stream so late at night."

Hana went silent again.

I guess I could start streaming sooner than get off around midnight or so. I'd have to check with my manager though.

"Alright," Hana finally said. Brigitte smiled. "I'll have to talk to my manager about it."

The swede planted a kiss on top of Hana's forehead. She pulled Hana as close as she could to her own body. "Thank you,"

Hana smiled and leaned into Brig.

The two laid in bed, quietly falling to sleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> UWU!! I so freaking tired!!


End file.
